1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chargers, and particularly to an optical charger having light emitters and light receivers.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, chargers can charge electronic devices using electromagnetic induction. Therefore, a great amount of electromagnetic wave will be produced during electrical charging process which can have adverse effect on health of the users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical charger that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.